Natural Born Killer
by lunatrancy
Summary: <html><head></head>Modern Day Ereri/Riren. Taking place in the same universe as Danger Line (and after the events of the story), Levi and Eren are living their life as a normal, married couple. But things go awry when Levi's father drops in for a surprise visit that leads to a kidnapping and deep-seated revenge. Rated M for blood, language and sex.</html>
1. Married

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: PLEASE READ! This story is a second part to my fic Danger Line. Although this is a stand-alone piece, please know that it does take place in the DL universe AFTER the ending of the story. I'm doing a second part basically because I want a serial killer au. With SnK's greatest serial killer. If you follow me on tumblr, I'm going to track "fic: natural born killer" and "fic: nbk" as well as tag "fic: danger line" for updates. :3 **

The lights dimmed and Eren crouched down low, trying to steady his breathing. He pressed his back against the sofa, and looked around it, trying to catch a glimpse of the hallway. A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his staring and he spun around.

Levi was kneeling next to him, carefully looking around the sofa as well, though in a much stealthier manner. He ducked back down when he heard the door clicking open. Eren's heart sped up and his breathing grew heavy.

The door clicked closed and Levi grabbed his hand.

"Calm the fuck down," Levi firmly. "Don't jump it."

There was the rustle of keys, muffled voices and then the lights flicked on. And all at once, everyone in the room shouted.

"SURPRISE!"

Hanji gasped excitedly and Moblit screamed in terror as people jumped out from behind sofas and the table and counters. They let the balloons fly and threw pink confetti. Hanji squealed in delight as Petra and Aururo held up a banner that read "It's a Girl" across it. Erwin popped open a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Eren and Levi rose together, shooting miniature guns filled with confetti and streamers.

Mike and Gunter ran to Moblit's side before he could faint from shock. Perhaps a surprise baby shower wasn't the greatest of ideas and it ended up being because the husband was faint of heart; not the pregnant wife.

* * *

><p>Things settled down a bit. Moblit was left in a chair to cool down while Petra bounced Bean (Benjamin) the first of the Berner-Zoe babies. She looked fondly at Auruo the entire time, a silent gesture that she wanted one and Auruo tried his best not to blush or hide too much behind Erd's shoulder.<p>

Eren stood at Levi's side, sipping on his sparkling apple juice and eating a chicken salad sandwich. Hanji was excitedly talking to him, Levi and Erwin about the new baby and about all of her back pains.

"And then I woke up one night in so much pain that I actually woke up Bean too. Moblit was so exhausted he actually had to call in to work, which is a really big deal, ya know? Since he's one of the head doctors," Hanji said, pausing long enough to chug down her sparkling cider. "I'm not sure if he even slept last night. I know I did." She rambled on, occasionally gesturing to her husband.

"But it's fine! You're the mom, so you need your rest," Eren said. Hanji sat down her drink and stretched.

"Yeah, you're definitely right. But damn, it is painful. Ah, but it's just so interesting how it all happens—"

"Only you would be fucking happy about pregnancy pains," Levi groaned, rolling his eyes. But what else could he really expect from her. It wasn't that surprising.

"It's fascinating, Levi!" Hanji exclaimed. "The female body can endure so much and it changes so drastically over the course of the pregnancy."

She threatened to get one of her books out on pregnancy and anatomy but Erwin and Levi shut her down in favor of more food, running over to the long table set out with snacks.

Eren laughed, amused by how excited she was, and took another bite of his sandwich. "For what it's worth, I think it's interesting."

"Ahh, of course," Hanji sighed, leaning against Eren's side. "But you're a youngster. I think all people your age have some curiosity about pregnancies and—" She paused and gasped, grabbing Eren's hand. He dropped his sandwich on the floor out of shock. "The baby kicked!"

"W-What?!"

Eren grew still as everyone looked around. He could feel, through the material of her shirt, her skin pull and bulge. His eyes grew wide as the baby moved and Hanji laughed. Everyone ran to her side; Moblit nearly tripped, fearing she was in pain.

"Little Sonya is kicking!" she cried, letting go of Eren's hand to grab Moblit. Petra leaned in closer, pressing her hand to Hanji's stomach and sharply turned to look at Auruo again.

Eren laughed, backing away to stand at Levi's side, interlocking their fingers together at the sweet scene.

"I can't believe Hanji has a fucking baby," Levi said, shaking his head. "Moblit has his hands full for the next eighteen years."

"And then some," Erwin added, nodding in Hanji's direction. Levi snorted.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Eren teased.

"You say that now, but wait when she asks us to babysit one day," Levi said.

"You'll have competition with Petra," Erwin said.

"Thank God."

The rest of the evening was spent opening presents and sharing a mountain of cake. But it all came to an end as everyone still had work in the morning. Petra and Auruo with their law firm. Erd and his car shop. Mike's bar. Erwin at the SID. And Eren had his hotel, with his new co-owner husband.

"Do you think we should have kids one day?" Eren asked, as he and Levi walked into their top level penthouse. Levi shuddered and kneeled by Corporal's side, stroking his fur.

"And why should we?"

Eren shrugged. "Not anytime soon! Just…maybe one day. Have our own family?"

He sat down the chunk of cake he brought home for Mikasa and Armin. Levi sighed.

"Eren, we just came back from a baby shower. Petra was baby crazy. That doesn't mean we should be," Levi firmly said. "Besides, you're not worried you'll end up…"

Eren furrowed his brow dangerously low and Levi stopped talking.

"I won't," Eren firmly said. "I may not know anything about children but I know a bad fucking father from a decent one."

"I was out of line with that," Levi said. He turned away, walking into the living room. Eren followed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides, I think you'd be a great dad," Eren said.

Levi shook his head. "I don't."

"Afraid you'll end up like your father, then?"

Levi inhaled sharply, turning the television on. "My dad is dead."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. He was an asshole. So yeah, I'm scared I'd end up like him."

Levi flopped onto the sofa and started to flip the channels. Eren smiled and sank down next to him, taking his hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Eren said. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I didn't want to upset you either," Levi said. "I'm sorry."

Eren kissed him on the cheek. "But I do think that we'd make pretty badass parents. Not in the near future. Maybe…ten years from now?"

"When I'm halfway in my grave?"

Eren laughed and snuggled close to him, stroking Levi's arm.

This was their life. Their new life together. No car chases. No gun fights. Just peacefully running a hotel together. Occasionally chatting about having children. Going to baby showers. The Wings Syndicate was still up and running but stagnant. There was no underground business to attend to.

They were living a normal life as a normal married couple.

"—And the New England Ripper strikes again, for the third time this month."

The woman on the news managed that one sentence before Levi could flip the channel again. Eren sat up, grabbing the remote from Levi.

"Wait, don't change it!" he cried. "I want to hear this."

"Again, Eren?" Levi groaned. "Why are you so fascinated with this fucker? He's—"

"SHH!"

"And how can we be sure it is the same person doing this killing as the others?"

"They have the same killing pattern as the previous victims. The police are saying that this serial killer has no pattern as to who is being attacked but is being identified by their throat-slitting method of killing. Although they started in Massachusetts, their newest victims have been from New York, Pennsylvania and Ohio."

"Truly chilling. A modern-day Jack the Ripper. It seems as though they're making a state-by-state stop."

"It's speculated that Indiana, Illinois or Kentucky may be their next area to attack. People in those areas should take note and be cautious."

Eren listened intently with wide eyes. "It's amazing. This person is absolutely insane, doing a total cross country killing roadtrip."

Levi shrugged, still annoyed by it as the broadcasters started to list the current victim's names.

"And not a single person has seen them. No one knows what they look like," Eren continued. "Levi, you have no interest in this, do you?"

"A serial killer on the other side of the states?" Levi asked. "I have no reason to be fucking interested in this asshat. Not until he gets to Nevada and thinks he's badass enough to try anything with us. Then, I'll be interested, hunt him down and kill him. Until then, he can go fuck himself."

Levi punctuated his rant by throwing his arm around Eren's shoulders. And Eren happily snuggled against him.

"So protective! I knew there was a reason why I married you!"

"It wasn't because of my pierced dick?"

"That's the other reason," Eren teased, kissing Levi's jaw. He reached out and turned off the television, tossing the remote on the floor. "A reason I really like."

He slid his leg over Levi's waist and Levi let his hand rest on his thigh. He slipped over onto Levi's lap, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

"Do you want to take it to the bedroom? Or ruin another sofa?"

"We have nothing really to do tomorrow," Eren moaned, grinding his hips down. "Let's ruin this sofa and go shopping for one tomorrow."

Levi moaned and caught Eren's lip between his teeth. "Nothing to do tomorrow my ass. Or did you already forget?"

Eren paused. "Oh yeah…We're moving."

Levi nodded and Eren shrugged.

"As if something like that has ever stopped us," Eren said, tugging Levi close. Levi obliged, pushing Eren back onto the sofa.

"Don't argue in the morning about being sore then," Levi hummed into Eren's neck. Eren moaned out what could have been a "yes" and Levi knew his husband would complain about being sore in the morning like every other day.

Not that it bothered him. It was just all a part of being married.


	2. A Night on the Town

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Here's chapter 2 of this! I hope y'all enjoy this! :3 I'm so happy and thankful for the feedback I've received for this fic! I'm excited to get to work on it and FINALLY write Kenny in a fic! :'D (Okay, I know I wrote him in Dark Room but I'm actually going to get into his character in this I'm excite) Also: the Danger Line doujin is still on sale! :D Be sure to check it out if you haven't!**

** : / www . storenvy products / 8094429-danger-line-vol-1-attack-on-titan-doujinshi**

Hotel Titan. One of the hottest casinos on the Las Vegas strip and run by the most obscure couples in Nevada. Though despite the curious tourists, the Jaegers kept their life secret and their hotel management just as private.

Those matters were reserved for the ears of Armin and Mikasa.

Eren had made Mikasa head of security. She kept a firm hand on those working under her and he knew she would only choose the best to work at the hotel. And if anyone had any gall to try and pull something with her security and managed to get through them, they would still have to go through her. She was stronger than anyone else and respect was quickly acknowledged.

Armin, however, was over management and numbers because Eren knew he lacked in some higher thinking areas. Armin knew his business numbers better than anyone and there was little to question. Eren _was_ doing his very best to get better with those numbers, with Armin's help of course.

They were the first two people Eren trusted to help run his hotel. He had known them the longest, going on twenty years and they were definitely going to stay around for another twenty.

But on top of running the hotel, and managing finances, and managing food and small shops and even bars within the hotel Eren was still married. And being married came with a set of problems very different from owning a hotel or joining the police.

"Oi!"

Eren looked up from slicing a cucumber to see Levi holding up two color cards; one in blue and the other in a slightly darker blue.

"What?"

"Which one?"

They had lived in the hotel's penthouse for some time, just over a year, and had come to the mutual agreement that living at work was bothersome. Although they kept the penthouse area, purchasing a new home together was more of their speed as a married couple.

So they decided on a small house, right outside the strip. A place away from the hustle and bustle of the casinos and lights. A place that was home to them. Three bedrooms, two baths, an office space, kitchen and dining room, and a living room. It had a nice yard, nothing too extravagant but fenced in so that the cat could go out without escaping. It was fairly perfect.

Although Eren found decorating with Levi quite difficult and nowhere near as perfect as he thought.

"Oi, brat! I said which fucking one?"

"Holy shit, Levi," Eren spat, waving around the knife. "I don't care. They're both the same."

"They are not. One is fucking light blue and the other is sky blue. There is a fucking difference. That's why their names are fucking different."

Eren rolled his eyes and with a loud _thump_, stabbed the cucumber with the knife. "Love of my life, I am trying to make us dinner."

"You are cutting a fucking cucumber for a salad," Levi replied, slamming his hands on the counter. "I am grilling chicken and sausage outside."

"Don't undermine my work!"

They both huffed briefly and Levi stacked the color cards on the counter. He turned sharply, storming back outside to the grill. Eren waited patiently for him to return, heart racing. Within a few minutes, Levi walked back into the kitchen and sat the plate of hot food down.

They stared at each other.

"I like the sky blue," Eren calmly said. "I think it'll go better with those pillows we picked out."

"That's what I was thinking," Levi replied. He tapped the plate he had brought in before looking up to meet Eren's eyes. "Are you making the cucumber salad you usually make? With the balsamic vinaigrette and tomatoes?"

Eren nodded. "I am. And I'm making extra because I know how much you love it the day-after."

They exchanged quick smiles, and Levi walked around the counter. They shared quick kisses, chaste and loving, before getting back to their cooking duties.

That was how their lives went. No more fighting with mafia men; just the occasional marital bickering. Their move had had difficult moments and settling in was taking time. They were still tempted to go back to the penthouse, just for the sake of convenience and actual furniture, but they had promised each other no more cheat days.

Even if it meant cooking with limited kitchenware and sleeping on a mattress thrown on the floor. They had picked through the box of new pots, taking out what they needed at the moment instead of completely unpacking it. And they dared not to touch the new bedset they bought together because that required assembly.

It resulted in more awkward floor sex than they knew was possible. But it was home.

* * *

><p>Although they had both agreed to staying in their new house, and after a nasty carpet burn mid-sex they even decided to properly set up the bed, Eren and Levi weren't opposed to going out to dinner once a week. It had become a weekly routine to forget about work and have dinner together. To catch up and get a little dressed up and relax together.<p>

Going to a ritzy place on the strip every once in a while was nice, but they were both pretty fond of the little café by Eren's old house.

Levi held Eren's hand over the table's surface, a gentle smile on his face as his fingers brushed over the silver ring that now rested there. Levi wore a matching one, Eren's name engraved on the inside just as his name was on the inside of Eren's ring.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…ever get tired of this?"

Levi raised his eyebrows at the concern in Eren's voice. "What do you mean?"

"This. Us…doing…boring stuff? I mean…I know it's not fighting big bosses and—"

"Eren," Levi firmly said, "I'm never bored with us. Or you. Do I miss my life as an undercover hitman? At times. But I'm also pretty happy being married."

"Even working for Erwin?"

Levi rolled his eyes. He had taken up a new job at the S.I.D. as a secretary. "Being cooped up all day isn't really my style. But I do manage."

"Do you have to make coffee runs a lot?"

"As if he'd try to make me go fetch him a fucking coffee," Levi snorted. "I'm a little more vocal than an eager newbie."

Eren stuck his tongue out. "You would actually throw a fit in the office? Over coffee?"

"Who are you talking to, brat? Of course I would."

Eren laughed and gently kicked Levi under the table. "You're such an ass."

"Never to you."

"But really…I'm glad you're not…bored with me. Because sometimes I worry and—"

"Eren, I could never be bored with you. I married you for a reason."

The soft rosy flush on Eren's cheeks made Levi smile. It was endearing and sweet and made him wonder how he ever ended up with someone like Eren.

"Did you marry me for my eyes?" Eren playfully asked. Levi smirked as he sipped his tea.

"That's exactly why. Your eyes and lack of a gag reflex."

"It matches up pretty well with your pierced—" Eren paused, slapping a hand over his mouth because he remembered the elderly couple sitting behind them. Levi kept laughing and Eren nudged him under the table.

"I adore you, brat," Levi said. "I really do."

They laughed and placed their orders, still rather dreamily staring at each other when Levi's phone rang. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the screen. The number showed up as unknown.

"Need to take that call?" Eren asked. Levi groaned.

"I guess," Levi said, picking it up and raising it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Levi."

The voice on the other end was cold and raspy. Like sandpaper over ice. And it certainly felt that way going down Levi's spine. He swallowed.

"H-Hello?"

He stuttered. Actually stuttered and for the first time in years. It was a feat to make him stutter and there were only a few things capable of doing it: Corporal getting lost as a kitten, Eren's face when he cums, and almost wrecking his car.

And then a phantom of a man from his past…

"Let's not make a scene. I'd hate for your little husband to worry. Why don't you just excuse yourself?"

Levi inhaled deep, his eyes on an oblivious Eren. He gripped the edge of the table and leaned forward.

"Oi, I'm going to go outside," Levi said, catching Eren's attention. Eren nodded and smiled like normal as Levi stood, hurrying through the restaurant.

His stomach was left in the booth under Eren's unknowing protection. This wasn't real. Because shit like this didn't happen in real life. Not this. Not him.

Levi let the restaurant door close behind him and he started to pace. "Alright, what?"

"Ahh, there you are."

"Don't…Don't play fucking dumb," Levi hissed through gritted teeth. "What do you want? How did you get my fucking number?"

"Levi, Levi, you should know that's not too hard to do."

"Just…What do you, Kenny?"

"Kenny? So we're being formal?"

Levi's breathing grew ragged. It was hard to focus with his head spinning. His mind going 100 in a 0 zone.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be in the neighborhood. Soon."

"How soon?"

"Not soon enough for you to catch a flight with your little husband and flee the country," Kenny replied. "If that's what you're wondering."

Levi mentally cursed, trying to sound like he had his composure over the phone, but that had slipped away at that first hello.

"Why are you coming here? Of all places?"

"To see my son, of course. You got married, so it's only fair that I visit you. Drop off a gift. Meet my new son," Kenny hummed. "Eren, is it?"

Levi sat down. He had to. His stomach returned, just to painfully tighten and make him sick.

"Kenny…"

"Eren Jaeger. Twenty-four, this year? A little taller than you, let's say five-seven or so, brown hair, green eyes—"

"Yes, you did your research, so—"

"Picking at a loaf of rosemary bread? Currently wearing a white button-up shirt, with a red tie…"

Levi jumped to his feet, running around the building. From where he stood, he could see into the window, see where Eren was sitting at their table, picking at a loaf of bread. He looked out over the parking lot, trying to make out anyone suspicious. Any suspicious cars. He reached for the small gun tucked away in his jacket and Kenny tsked at him through the phone.

"Levi, Levi. Always so prepared," he said. "But I wouldn't dare hurt your little husband here. Not in public. I have more class than that."

"You're a fucking bastard."

"Language, son. I'll let you enjoy your meal now. Just remember that I have a watchful eye on you."

Levi remained silent, still shaking in anger as he peered into the darkness.

"And Levi, let's keep this conversation a secret," Kenny added. "I'd hate for news of my visit to leak out and ruin the surprise. Because then I'd have to kill you. Be thankful I'm kind; I'd kill your little husband first so he wouldn't have to see you dead."

The call ended with an abrupt click. Levi couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop him. There was a sense of powerlessness that settled over him, destroying any control he had. He felt sick. He wanted to cry. But instead he inhaled, keeping himself calm, and looked down at his phone. The number was unknown; he couldn't trace it. Kenny could be anywhere.

Everywhere.

He walked back inside and looked around the restaurant. No one looked suspicious. No tall, dark, looming figures anywhere.

Levi saw Eren's bright face and the fear in his stomach grew more. Eren was perfect and innocent; his personal ray of light and hope for a better future. And his own father was lingering over his shoulder, trying to eclipse that light.

He sat down and Eren smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…just…"

"Old work?"

Levi looked up at Eren with a shrug. "Basically. Told them to fuck off. Sorry about that."

Eren rested his hands on the table and Levi happily slid his over. Eren's fingers were warm, enough to soothe Levi's worry for a moment.

"Don't worry about that," Eren said. "Besides, our food should be here soon, I think."

"Good."

"Oh!" Eren cried picking up the bottle of wine on the table. "Someone sent this over. The waitress said someone bought it as they were leaving and wanted to remain anonymous. They said we looked like a nice couple."

Levi stared at the wine bottle and swallowed with difficulty. It was a dark red wine; a bottle he was well familiar with as one from his childhood. One from too long ago.

"That's nice," Levi lied, forcing a smile. Tonight was their night. He couldn't let it be ruined by the sudden presence of his father.

But it already was.


	3. Rose Petals

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Yay! Next chapter! Have some smut and then some thickening plot! Thank you all for the support and excitement for this story. I hope anyone celebrating Thanksgiving has a safe holiday! Also: if you haven't checked out the Danger Line Doujin, please do! :D**

**((http)) : / mireielle . storenvy collections / 179082-all-products / products / 8094429-danger-line-vol-1-attack-on-titan-doujinshi**

Eren couldn't explain it, but Levi had become more protective over the week. He was walked out to the car more often, Levi wanted to have lunch with him, offered to drive more, told Eren not to go out by himself, refused to even let him go to the store for groceries by himself.

It was like having a second Mikasa.

Except this Mikasa was hard to let go of in the mornings.

"Should I come home early?" Levi asked. "I can. It's not like Erwin really needs me at the office."

"Levi, it's fine," Eren laughed. "I'm going to be at the hotel for a while tonight—"

"Want me to go to the hotel after work? I'll take off early."

Eren sighed, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. "Levi, it's okay. I'm not a delicate little animal. What's wrong? You haven't let me out of your sight."

"It's…" Levi shook his head. "It's nothing. I just…worry about you. That's all."

Eren smiled, feeling warm inside. "I know. But I can take care of myself. I did learn to shoot from the very best."

Levi shrugged, trying to smile.

"I can't help it."

"I see," Eren said, kissing him softly. "How about this: you relax today, don't worry about chasing me down for lunch, and I'll pick up some of those bath rose petals you like so much for later?" Eren tugged on Levi's tie, running it between his fingers. He even bit his lip a little, making Levi flush. He absolutely loved it.

Dating Levi and being a blushing virgin was one thing; being married to the man and knowing what got his blood rushing was completely different and Eren was slowly becoming a master of it.

"Fine," Levi conceded. "But only because you're too fucking cute."

Eren kissed him quickly before letting him go, running off to put his shoes on. He never saw the fallen look Levi gave him.

* * *

><p>"Eren. Eren?"<p>

Eren looked up from his paper and pen, staring at Armin rather blankly. Armin waved a hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

"Hello?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm listening."

"You're definitely not listening."

"You're right; I'm not," Eren sighed. "I'm sorry, Armin."

On the table in front of them was stack after stack of papers concerning hotel finances. Armin was busy explaining it all to Eren since numbers were not his strongest point. But Levi was on his mind and for once it wasn't over sexual excitement.

Eren was worried about Levi. About his current state and actual well-being. Maybe he was being blackmailed? Or hell, maybe Erwin had him on some secret mission again.

"Everything alright?"

Eren shrugged. "Just…marital problems." He tried to laugh it off but Armin saw the weak look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Armin said. "But marriages have bumps and mountains. You have to climb them both to make it work. Things will get better."

"I hope so," Eren sighed. There was a knock on the office door and before permission could be given, Mikasa walked in, carrying cups of coffee. She smiled as she sat them down on the table.

"Thank you," Armin said with a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," she said. "Your ears are red. Armin, what's going on?"

"He actually hasn't told me much," Armin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I just asked."

Mikasa pulled up a chair and took her coffee from the table. "Well?"

Eren groaned. "Levi has been acting super weird lately. I don't know. It's like…he's constantly worried and on edge lately. I don't know why."

"You should sit him down and talk to him," Mikasa said.

"I've tried. It's not that simple," Eren replied. "Levi isn't exactly an open book. Which reminds me, I have to pick up some of those fancy bath petals."

"Going to try to seduce some info out of him?" Armin asked.

"No," Eren said. "Just relax the info out of him. But geez, Armin, you should be a Bond girl with that mindset."

"Don't encourage him!"

Armin laughed, apparently pleased with his new title.

They spent the rest of the day together, going over finances, tying up some loose ends with security and finally going shopping at the fancy little bath soap store. Eren picked out the soaps Levi enjoyed so much and said his goodbyes to make his way home.

He settled into the house and the realization that Levi was somewhere stressed sank back in. He sighed, feeling hopeless. He wanted to help Levi. He wanted Levi to be at peace and to be able to sleep through the night.

He set the rose petal soaps on the counter and rearranged them instantly. He was unsure if he should present the soaps to Levi or leave them in the bathroom. He picked them back up, to take them to the bathroom, when he heard the door to the house open. He smiled and ran to the entrance hall as Levi closed the door. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Eren smiled. "Welcome home."

Levi looked around. He smiled, holding out the flowers as Eren still held the soaps in his hands.

"I'm sorry I've been an overbearing shitlord," Levi sighed as they walked back into the kitchen. Eren took the flowers from him and set them on the counter along with the little bag of soaps. He returned to Levi, draping his arms over his husband's shoulders and kissed his nose.

"It's alright," Eren said. "I guess it's just some leftover cautiousness from your…previous work."

"Something like that," Levi said, rubbing circles into Eren's waist. "Just…be careful."

"I always am. Now, how about we go to dinner and come home to a warm bubble bath?" Eren purred, swaying his hips in Levi's hands. "Together."

"I like that idea. A lot."

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice but relaxing in the bathtub was even better. Levi rested against the tub with Eren propped up against his chest. The bath water was scented with rose and vanilla from the special soaps Eren bought and there was a tall layer of fluffy bubbles around them.<p>

They were all heavy eyes and watery cuddles.

"Please don't fall asleep," Levi yawned, leaning his head back. "Because that would be a dumbass way to drown."

Eren squeezed a rag to get out the extra water. He reached behind him and fumbled around until he stuffed the rag under Levi's neck. Levi raised his head and let it fall back; it was more relaxing now with the rag against his neck than the cold bathtub.

"Whatever you say, hun."

"Thank you."

Eren snuggled back against Levi's chest, letting the water ripple against his chin. Levi brought his legs closer around Eren's body, helping to keep him from completely sinking. When searching for their new house, one thing they both had agreed on was a larger bathtub. They now had a nice, walk-in shower with an equally luxurious bathtub. Eren's toes touched the other end, just barely, with Levi against his back.

"I think we needed this," Eren sighed, looking up. Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair, pushing back messy brown strands to reveal an even hairline. Eren smiled. "Hopefully it'll relax you some."

"You went out of your way to drag me into a fucking bath to get me to relax?"

"It's not out of my way," Eren laughed. "You're not some burden. I like taking care of you. I just don't like it when you're stressed and unhappy."

Levi sighed. "I know. I'll try and do better not to worry you…"

"Thank you," Eren replied, taking Levi's hand and pressing a wet kiss to it. Levi squirmed his hand away to drop it into the water to search for Eren's nipples. Eren laughed, splashing up water as he tried to get away. Levi held him close, trying to stifle his own laughter and remain stoic but was failing miserably every time Eren slipped.

"You're making the biggest mess," Levi said with a grin, pulling Eren back against him as water sloshed around them.

"Well if someone would stop tickling me, I wouldn't have this problem."

"You're my very adorable, very touchable husband," Levi replied, kissing Eren gently. He lowered his voice, letting his lips brush against Eren's. "It's hard to keep my hands off."

Eren bit his lip and fluttered his lashes. "Yeah but I think something else is harder."

"Smooth."

"Are we too married for lame dick jokes?"

"We will never be too married for dick jokes," Levi said, running his hand down Eren's side. "Doesn't make them any good. And they're not clever either."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Killjoy."

Levi kissed him again and patted his back in the water. "I'm getting out. The water is getting cold. And half of it is gone."

"Again, partially your fault," Eren said, slinking away to pull out the plug.

The water started to drain as Levi stepped out first. He ran the towel over his body and made sure the floor was dry before extending a hand to help Eren out. Eren started to drape his arms over Levi's broad shoulders when he was holstered up into his husband's arms.

"Levi!" Eren laughed, holding on to him. "No warning?"

"Fuck, I'm trying to be spontaneous," Levi said, stopping at the doorway to their bedroom.

"Oh my!" Eren mock gasped. "Dear strong, handsome husband, wherever are you taking me?"

Levi rolled his eyes and walked to the bed, dropping Eren on it. They had managed to make time to set up the massive, four-poster bed and even put the mattresses on. The sheets and comforter, on the other hand, were still in the laundry room. Washed and clean but untouched at the moment. They substituted their actual sheets for an assortment of blankets and quilts that worked just as well.

Eren made himself comfortable as Levi tugged the towel away, letting it fall on the floor. Eren gripped the bed, his cheeks aflame as Levi crawled over him, kissing his legs and up to his thighs. He whimpered as hot breath spread over his hipbones, across his happy trail and to his chest. Levi ignored Eren's aching cock, purposefully letting his own body ghost against it without any real friction. Eren squirmed and Levi caught his lips in a light kiss.

They parted, breathless, and Eren kissed him again, tangling a hair in his husband's hair to hold him closer. Their tongues slipped over each other, into each other's mouths and across their lips. Eren let his hands slide from Levi's hair and to his chest, pushing him onto his back. Levi rolled over, pulling Eren on top of him.

Eren caught his lips between his teeth and gave them a generous pull, eliciting a drawn-out moan from Levi's throat. He rolled his hips, pressing his cock down hard on Levi's, and felt the man's pale hands digging bruises onto his waist. Levi gave his hips a thrust upwards and Eren gasped, wide eyed.

Levi laughed. "Get the lube and come ride me like you mean it."

Eren shuddered all over, barely able to keep his breathing steady. He jumped off Levi and ran into the bathroom (they usually kept several bottles of lube and toys in their nightstand but it was still packed up; everything was shoved haphazardly in their bathroom at the moment). Eren grabbed the lube and was pouring liquid onto his hand before he even reached the bed.

He attacked Levi's cock, smearing lube all over as fast as he could as he threw a leg back over the man's waist. Levi held Eren's hips, helping him stay balanced. Eren slipped down onto him, spreading around him with ease, feeling the ripple of his piercings. Eren bit his lip, closing his eyes and relishing in the sweet pain spiking through his body.

Levi sighed as Eren raked his nails over his chest, leaving faint red marks against pale, soft skin. Levi thrust his hips up and Eren yelped as he bounced. He sat up and slowly slid back down Levi's cock, watching Levi's face twist in pleasure.

They caught their breaths, their faces flushed, before grabbing each other and aggressively moving their hips. Eren rested his head against Levi's as he rocked against Levi's body, his body shaking. With a sudden push, Levi grabbed Eren and flipped him onto his back in a fluid motion, leaving Eren breathless. Levi grabbed his legs, spreading him further, and started to pound into him.

Eren gasped as Levi assaulted his prostate over and over; knocking the bed against the wall at a steady pace. Sweat pooled around Levi's temples, making his dark hair stick to his face. Eren grabbed at the pillow, letting his mouth fall open in pants and curses and screams and Levi's name.

With a final, hard cry, Eren came over his stomach, clenching tight around Levi's cock. Levi bit his lip, still hitting Eren's prostate and watching his face twist more in an abundance of sensitive pleasure. Levi leaned down against Eren's chest, dropping his legs, and cumming hard inside of him. Filling him up until every slow thrust made wet, squelching sound.

He sighed hard as Eren caught his breath, draping his arms over Levi's sweating back. Their breathing evened out as silence filled the hot room. Eren trailed his hand through Levi's hair and listened to him sigh, obviously pleased.

"Levi," Eren whispered, "why do we shower and then have sex? We've been together nearly four years. Why haven't we learned?"

"Jesus Christ Eren, what do you have against keeping the mood today?" Levi groaned into his neck. "You know we shower first because I don't want to fuck when we're too dirty."

"Yeah, but now we have to shower again."

"It's not that bad," Levi yawned. "Come on."

Eren was pulled up and they walked back into the bathroom for a quick, lazy shower. Eren jumped out first and barely dried off before crawling back in bed. It took Levi a little longer to feel clean enough to get back into the bed but that was expected. Once he was clean, however, he snuggled next to Eren, pushing his nose into the crook of his warm neck.

Eren placed a kiss to Levi's temple and pulled their mess of mismatched blankets over them. It only took them a few seconds to completely lose themselves to a much-needed rest.

* * *

><p>The first thing Eren woke up to was a gentle kiss on his cheek and the warmth of the sun sneaking in through the curtains. They hadn't decided on whether they preferred heavy drapes or curtains yet; Levi was all for the drapes to keep out the morning sun but the amount of dust they collected made him dizzy to think about. So for now they were dealing with curtains which really weren't all that bad.<p>

Eren found Levi's hand and pulled him close. "Good morning, Mr. Jaeger."

"Good morning, Mr. Jaeger," Levi replied with another kiss.

Eren smiled, his cheeks flushed. He stretched as Levi pulled away with a yawn. He could smell toothpaste and facewash on Levi and knew he had already been up a little longer. Eren picked up his wedding band from the nightstand and slipped it onto his finger; he noticed Levi was already wearing his.

He washed up, otherwise Levi would be on him, and they went into the kitchen together. Late Saturday mornings were breakfast mornings together. Sometimes it was going out to eat brunch; most of the time they stayed home in their pajamas and cooked together. Whichever worked best.

"Ham and cheese omelets?" Levi asked as Eren pulled out their tea mugs.

"That sounds really good!" Eren gasped. Levi nodded and fished everything out of the fridge. Eren smiled, looking over his shoulder.

Levi only wore his loose lounge pants over his underwear; no shirt or socks. He still found plenty of time to work out, so he always kept up his appearance. Not that Eren had much to complain about, his husband was built to perfection. The view certainly wasn't bad.

Neither was the new tattoo across Levi's upper shoulder.

Levi had decided on a watercolored phoenix sometime back and with Eren's full input. It decorated the upper portion of his right arm, with the wispy tail extending to his collarbone and the body flowing down his arm in bold feathery flames. The bird was descending upon a field of white daffodils, protecting the flowers rather than burning them away.

Levi had stated it was to symbolize a new chapter in his life. Reborn from his old wings, to leave that life behind, for something better. To protect something worth protecting.

Eren placed a kiss on Levi's neck, admiring the way his husband chopped meat and whisked eggs. Even the way he smelled because Levi always smelled good.

The doorbell rang and Eren sighed. "I'll get it."

"Thank you, my love."

Eren smiled and hurried off. At least he was actually in decent enough clothes.

"If they're girlscouts, I want samoas!"

Eren laughed as he walked to the door. "I'll be sure to ask!" He called back, opening the door.

He smiled at the stranger on the other side. A tall man, with a hat on his head and his hair slicked back. He was dressed nice; a white shirt, tie and slacks, his jacket slung over his shoulder. There was a suitcase at his side and Eren tilted his head curiously.

Definitely not selling samoas.

"Hello, yes?" Eren asked. The man stared at him, as if confused, before offering a smile.

"I hate to be a bother, but is Levi home?"

Eren blinked and heard a loud noise from the kitchen. "Umm…yes. But I think he's already found Jesus…?"

Levi ran around the corner and stared down the entrance hall, his eyes wide. Eren looked around at him and back to the man, whose face had lit up rather bright in its own way.

"Y-You…"

"Levi, it's good to see you're doing well," the old man chuckled.

Eren laughed. "Uhh…I'm really confused. Can someone fill me in?"

Levi remained speechless. Frozen. His face a mix of fear and anger. The old man smiled.

"Levi hasn't told you about me?" he asked, catching Eren's attention again. Eren shook his head, still confused. The man extended his hand and Levi muffled a disgusted sound from the back of his throat. "Surprise." He said it seriously, mixed with a vicious sarcasm comparable only to Levi's. "I'm his old man, Kenny. It's nice to meet you, Eren."

Eren took his hand and returned the smile. "It's...uh…nice to meet you, Kenny!"

Levi looked like he was ready to faint.


End file.
